1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety seat, and more specifically, to a child safety seat capable of adjusting width of side wing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, to ensure safety of a child while traveling in car, many countries have legislated there has to be a child safety seat installed in the car for securing the child. To either absorb impact force during a car accident or make a child sitting on the child safety seat feel comfortable, there are usually side wings disposed on two sides of a backrest.
However, the said side wings are commonly fixed to the backrest. Thus, a user is incapable of adjusting the widths of the side wings relative to the backrest manually to cause the child safety seat to accommodate different children of different sizes.